La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - Une jeune femme. Des bières. Et Dean se laisse aller.


**Hey !**

 **Cet épisode doit se passer quelque part au début du 13x06.**

 **Je l'ai écrit après avoir lut un prompt sur Tumblr. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

* * *

 **La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.**

Ils étaient au bar depuis une heure, des bières à la main. Jack posait questions sur questions à un Sam qui ne savait plus comment répondre. Et Castiel se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, son regard perdu sur la bouteille brune qui glissait sous ses doigts. Parce que Cas' était vivant.

Inspirant profondément, donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Sam, Dean avala une gorgée de bière, se levant. Il l'avait vus lorsqu'elle était rentrée, quelques minutes plus tôt. Grande, blonde. Des yeux ombrés de cils majestueux alors qu'elle arborait un jean outrageusement serré. Une beauté aux lèvres roses bonbons, que Dean voulaient dévorer.

Comme toujours, il s'approcha sans essayé de dissimuler ses intentions. Si elle l'invitait à continuer, il continuerait sinon, il se contenterait de faire demi-tour.

Le regard qu'il récolta le laissa perdu. Malice. Tendresse. Et un léger agacement. Il hésita à l'a laisser tranquille, avant de tenter une approche. Il ne risquait rien, au mieux se prendrait-il un râteau – au pire, elle l'ignorerait.

\- Je peux vous offrir une bière ?

Le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres fut celui d'une enfant qui se moque de son frère. Aucune séduction, aucune tentative. Elle glissa son menton dans sa paume, le détaillant de bas en haut. Et soupira. Lentement, doucement. Avec une gentillesse qui frissonna.

\- Normalement, j'aurais accepté. Mais...

Elle laissa un sourire radieux percé ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se penchait vers Dean.

\- Vus la façon dont tu dévorais ce gars des yeux, je vais passer mon tour.

Dean avait ouvert la bouche, silencieux, perdu. Il n'avait pas besoin de suivre les yeux pétillants d'amusement de la jeune femme pour savoir où elle regardait. Pour savoir la couleur des yeux de _ce gars_. S'il le faisait, il craquerait. S'il le faisait, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il lirait dans ce regard. Et il ne voulait pas y faire face. Pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient eu une victoire. Une grande victoire.

Il ne voulait pas voir son regard triste. Ses yeux qui tenteraient de sourire.

Dean aurait put se lever, ignorer la conversation. Il aurait put chercher une autre femme qui auraient sans doute répondue à ses avances. Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui.

Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne peux pas...

C'était une demi-confession. C'était lui. Incapable d'assumer. Incapable de réfuter.

\- Pourquoi ?

Et c'était elle. Avec cette simplicité d'enfant, qui le fixait calmement.

Alors Dean laissa tomber. Il laissa l'alcool et les heures passés, accoudés à ce bar. Évitant les détails surnaturels, se concentrant sur ses sentiments. Ses sensations. Cette brûlure dans son ventre. Cette honte. Cette joie. Cette peur. Il laissa tout s'écouler, cascade vibrante. Il lui raconta tous, et elle l'écouta amicalement, ses doigts jouant sur la buée des bouteilles qui s'accumulaient.

Mais jamais il ne nomma affection qui grandissait en son cœur.

Il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle comprenait.

Et elle ne le força pas, ne le jugea pas, ne l'agaça pas. Elle ne flancha pas lorsque Dean lui parla de son père. Elle se contenta de serrer sa main lorsqu'il renifla silencieusement en contant le regard de ce garçon, sur le parking d'un motel lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Elle se contenta d'un sourire lorsqu'il parla de _leur_ rencontre, de _leur_ relation. Elle se contenta d'écouter.

Lorsque Dean sortit du bar ce soir là, il était tard – tôt. Elle était partit quelques minutes avant, un numéro de téléphone et un prénom sur un mouchoir comme souvenir. Et lui était resté contre le bois, la tête glissée entre ses mains. Il était resté là.

Jusqu'à ce que le clapotement de la pluie ne le réveille. Et que la barmaid ne le mette à la porte.

Sous le chambranle de la porte, son éternel trench-coat sur le dos, Castiel l'attendait. Son profil fixait le ciel nuageux, mais Dean était sure qu'il voyait les étoiles, foutue ange. Peut-être pensait-il au Paradis. Peut-être pensait-il au Vide. Mais la façon dont-il tourna la tête vers Dean, ses yeux bleus éclairés de soulagement – cette façon remua les entrailles du chasseur, boule de coton qui pesait sur son cœur. Parce que Castiel était soulagé. Soulagé qu'il soit _seul_.

Une main qui se tend, un regard qui n'exprime rien. Et Dean avait attrapé le parapluie, se glissant dessous.

C'était sans doute elle qui lui avait donné le courage.

Peut-être était-ce sa propre stupidité.

Peut-être les bières.

Mais toujours fut-il, que grognant, râlant, le bras de Dean se trouva sous celui de Castiel. Toujours fut-il qu'il le tira à lui, le ramenant avec lui sous le parapluie. À l'abri de la pluie, des éléments, de la vie. Avec lui.

Ce jour là, Dean n'embrassa pas Castiel.

Ce jour là, il ne posa pas un mot sur le sentiment qui laissa sa nuit tendre et pleine de guimauves.

Ce jour-là, il ne se passa rien, techniquement.

Mais ce jour-là, dans la lumière triste d'un lampadaire, sous le torrent maladif d'un ciel qui pleurait, ce fut eux deux.

Juste eux deux.


End file.
